


Finding Life in the Darkness

by Sunsea200



Category: Jack the Ripper - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsea200/pseuds/Sunsea200
Summary: A drenched boy standing alone in the middle of a rainy night is found by another, who brings him to their home and shelters him for the night.





	Finding Life in the Darkness

All alone he stood, standing in the rain. Droplets cascaded off his drenched hair that hung down and covered his face.I watched this boy standing there, with curious eyes that looked straight through the darkness.

The street we were on was in the dead part of London, empty except for the two of us, and the sound of rain falling. The streetlights were already snuffed out, the water taking out each and every one of their lights.

I didn't dare speak across the distance, but even if I tried to, I would've most likely have not been heard. To talk to the drenched boy, I would have to walk across the street and stand right next to him. I knew nothing of the boy's origin, but I felt like I wanted to. The slow steps I took towards the boy seemed like an eternity had slipped by. Observing him, I sated my curiosity in this boy's figure up close.

Loneliness seemed to tie itself onto him, shoulders sagging and head facing the cobblestones. The feet were slightly apart from each other, pointing straight forward. I wanted to see if I could try and reach him, so I spoke in a loud voice to overpower the sound of the pouring rain.

“Hello, drenched boy?” 

He didn't respond in the slightest. I reached closer to him, looking underneath his hair and at his face. He did not seem to notice anything around him, lost in his own world behind his vacant eyes. My waving of the hand had no effect. His arms hung loosely at his sides, and his hands seemed to be trying to grasp at something, as they were the only part of his body that moved. The digits twitched, moving slightly in and out. This life has not been snuffed out yet, I thought to myself.

I reached out and lightly grasped his twitching hand. He retaliated by holding my hand more tightly, and a slight trembling could be seen. Only the hand moved the entire time, however, and nothing else responded.

I glanced at the interlocked hands, thought some random things to myself, and moved them up and down. There was no resistance.

The next event that followed was then of the legs, and the procedure of moving them along to my will. The rain stopped one bit. My clothing has also been drenched throughout.

This is peculiar… The end result was the automatic response to my movements. We walked back to my apartment.


End file.
